Unanswered Questions
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Its your basic Long Morrow story, but your in the heads of Lorelai, and Luke, and possible Christopher. Read and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- **This is not my show, or we'd get another season if it was. These are not my characters either, they only thing I own is my ideas.

**Authors Note- **Well thanks for clicking on my story. I know I've been MIA for a half a year. I've been super busy. I want new ideas, but sadly I have none really. If you know any good ones please share. Without another word from me on with the story!

Unanswered Question 

**A/N****- **Wait I lied, sorry. Just wanted to give you a little background, or summary. Its your regular done to death Lorelai telling Luke about Chris story, but its an inside on what I think Lorelai and Luke are thinking. Now on with the story really!

LUKE: Uh...a car crashed into my diner yesterday. There's a giant hole where my wall used to be. It's gonna take a couple of weeks to fix. [Chuckles It's a disaster, but I don't care. I mean, I care, but... you know what, no. I really -- I don't care. It's like it's not even real to me. It's like my life isn't even real to me unless you're there, and you're in it, and I'm sharing it with you. And, uh, I don't know what I was waiting for, and I don't know what I was scared of, but I'm not. I'm not scared, and I'm not waiting. I'm here.

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: No, don't say anything. I've got a tank full of gas, and Maryland is only 200 miles away, and I've made us some reservations at a couple of bed-and-breakfasts. I mean if you don't want to do the Maryland thing, we don't have to. I heard you say "Maryland" the other day. I don't know whether you were serious. I'm just trying to cover my bases here.

LORELAI: Luke…

LUKE: I also packed some camping equipment so we can head to Vermont or Maine and, you know, check into a cabin for a week, you know, like a little honeymoon thing. But maybe that's a little too rustic for your taste. Or we could drive to Atlantic city or even Las Vegas if you want to make a real road trip out of it.

LORELAI: Luke, stop.

LUKE: I also did some research, and we can we can also apparently use a sea captain, if you want. I'm not sure how big the boat has to be for it to be legal, but we can head to the coast, and we can knock on some doors, you know, boat doors. Yeah, that's probably not the most sensible way.

LORELAI: Just stop.

LUKE: But, no no, you were right. I need to be faster. I need to move faster, I need to think faster. And, well, here I am.

LORELAI: It's over.

LUKE: No, you can't say that. You can't just say that it's over. It's not over. You can't just decide that it's over. I'm in this, too. You know I'm not gonna let it be over. You said, "be ready now or never." I'm ready now.

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: Let's go. Let's do this. Let's get married right now. Let's go.

LORELAI: I slept with Christopher.

[Luke looks at Lorelai for a few seconds then gets into the truck slamming the door and drives off

Your face was all I saw. Then your eyes captured mine. I wanted to dodge your glance but I knew in my heart I just had to take it. It was too much for me. I never hurt someone like that before, not Christopher, Max, Alex, Jason, or even Rory like that. It killed me. That wasn't even the worst part about it all either. Your actions told me more than anything. Your walking away, and slamming the truck door. The moment I knew I'd lost you, was when I saw you drive away. It was finally real to me. What I did, and how stupid I felt. I had thrown it all away for someone who I didn't truly love. Or more didn't belong to. It is horrible living with that reality. I know a lot is to blame on my part, but your faults leave blank answers for me too. I don't understand anything you did either. We're both at fault. I've had thoughts and questions running through my head. I know you won't look at me, or even want to talk to me. The one true question that I've been pondering all day is why you can't commit, and why is there so much competition with Chris, when you know I don't love him. It seems silly to me that you two even fight over me. I'm not perfect nor will I ever be. I'm just here, and of course I make some terrible mistakes, but Luke I thought that was the Lorelai you fell in love with. I guess I was wrong. But what's really sad, is that I'll probably never get the whole package with the guy of my dreams and wishes now.

Love,

Lorelai Gilmore

**A/N-**I hope you liked it, that's just the first part. I'm going to be writing the Luke part shortly and maybe, just maybe I'll stick one from Chris's point of view. Well hope you enjoy. Just a little slice of a one-shot. I've been busy so I'll make them longer very soon! Thanks for reading!!!

-Ashley!


End file.
